


Dressed to the nines

by stxmph



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Camboy Yuuri, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex Work, Submissive Yuuri, Trans Male Character, everythings the same except yuuri is secretly a camwhore, spoiler alert its phichit i love my trans son, victor jst wanted to watch porn but no his life had to fuck him up, yuuri loves his job
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxmph/pseuds/stxmph
Summary: Now, don’t bother asking why he was on this site in the first place. He’s a 27 year old single man with needs, okay? And sometimes he just needs to sit back, relax, and rub one out. Its normal. Don’t act like you’ve never watched porn, we all have, whether we want to admit it or not. However, not many people can say that they’ve watched porn starring their student, their student whose house they're currently living in, their student whose bedroom was mere footsteps away and who was probably sound asleep right now. (Camboy!Yuuri au. Victor stumbles across a camboy that looks just like Katsuki Yuuri, so he decides to...investigate further.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the camboy au that no one asked for !!!! i'm not used to writing like this lol it proves difficult to go from my writing style in skatesquad to this omg but yeAH heres this i hope u enjoy it !!!!

Victors stomach had dropped as he watched the figure on the screen of his laptop, the lewd noises blaring through his headphones causing his face to flush. It couldn't be him. There was no way in hell.

 

Except it had to be.

 

Victor knew those eyes, knew the curve of that spine, knew that voice despite the language barrier. He’d heard him speak to his family enough times to know what his native language sounded like on his lips. Soft, dark irises staring into the camera in such a way that would’ve made his knees weak had he been standing. He wanted to stop watching, he really did, but he couldn’t find it in him to look away. Not until he knew for _sure._

 

A whine sounded through his headphones as the man on the screen slowly pushed two fingers into himself. The sound fucked with Victor's conscience.

 

 _‘Don’t get hard over this, idiot, he looks just like your student’_.

 

His body didn’t listen.

 

Now, don’t bother asking why he was on this site in the first place. He’s a 27 year old single man with needs, okay? And sometimes he just needs to sit back, relax, and rub one out. Its normal. Don’t act like you’ve never watched porn, we all have, whether we want to admit it or not. However, not many people can say that they’ve watched porn starring their student, their student whose house they're currently living in, their student whose bedroom was mere footsteps away and who was probably sound asleep right now.

 

Unless it wasn’t him. No, Victor thought, I’m just seeing things, he told himself. Yuuri would never do that. He didn’t even know what eros meant, it was impossible for him to be a camboy.

 

“Mmm, oh god…”

 

On screen he was slowly pushing a dark purple toy inside himself, twisting it as he went presumably for more friction. He tossed his head back, before smirking back at the camera again once the toy bottomed out.

 

The man on the screen spoke mostly in Japanese, a language which Victor still wasn't too familiar with despite living in Hasetsu for a little over two months now. He had his dark hair scraped mostly back, with a few shorter strands falling down in front of his face from where the headband hadn't caught them. The headband in question had black, fluffy cat ears either side. It gave his whole appearance an innocent vibe; that and the way his eyelashes were thickly coated with mascara and blinking coyly. He had glitter scattered across his cheeks and nose like sparkly freckles, and a clear vinyl choker secured tightly around his throat with a cute little heart ring at the front.

 

It suited him. As much as Victor hated to admit it, the whole aesthetic of it looked good on him.

 

His name on the site, as Victor found out while clicking his profile to ‘gather evidence’, was ‘Koorikoneko’, though people in the comments seemed to just call him Koori. Obviously he wouldn’t use his real name, Victor was an idiot for that thought even crossing his mind.

 

But as shocking his japanese was, Victor knew that word. He shook his head at the screen. Koori. Ice. Fucking typical. Of course that'd be his camwhore name, the predictable little shit.

 

‘Koori’ did live streams, mostly, with some extra little videos made by special request from donors asking him for specific scenarios, outfits, and whatnot. Victor hesitantly clicked the newest video. _‘Uploaded 23 hours ago.’_  The thumbnail was enough to make him flushed once more; the boy sat on a wooden flooring, skirt draped over his thighs and and a crop top loosely hanging off his shoulders. Sans the cat ears this time.

 

Well, there was no going back now.

 

This particular video had him speaking English, and as soon as he started talking, Victor knew. He spent almost every second of every day with this boy, why wouldn't he be certain it was his voice? So he sat there, the screen being the only light in the room as he watched Koori- no, sorry, - _Yuuri,_ giggle innocently and spin in a quick circle, the pale blue of the skirt lifting as it twirled, leaving little to the imagination.

 

_Jesus Christ he's wearing stockings. And is that a garter- shit, yeah it is. And. oh my god panties?!? Really?!_

 

He should stop watching. He should shut his laptop off and delete his browser history and try to erase any memory of him seeing this. He should turn over and fall asleep, and in the morning convince himself it was just some weird dream.

 

He _should_ do that, but Victors willpower is a bit shit, if he’s honest. He’d be lying if he said Yuuri wasn’t stunning; he thought as much since he first saw the grainy recording of him gliding across the ice. He was stunning on the ice when he was confident. He was stunning off the ice when he was shy and blushy. And now, Victor could say with honesty that Yuuri was stunning when he spread his thighs, lifting the already short skirt to reveal the pale fabric of lace against his skin. With white lace barely covering his dick, stockings pulled up to his thighs, and a skirt hung high around his waist, Victor would be a fool if he said he wasn’t at least a little bit turned on.

 

He really did suit lace, though. His cock almost looked _cute_ poking out the top of the thin lingerie. If cocks could even be cute, that is.

 

Who was filming this? Maybe that wasn't the question he should be asking, given the circumstance, but really. The camera moved, panning in such a way that a tripod and video effects couldn’t capture. He was envious, to say the least. God, what he would do to be the one behind the camera, watching the pretty boy he knew all too well strip and touch himself and put on a show.

 

The next video had him in a comically oversized white button-down, the hem hanging just above his knees and the sleeves falling way past his hands. His hair was a mess, as if he’d just been dragged through a bush backwards, with the cat eared headband from before placed atop his head. Somehow his dishevelled look paired with the familiar glitter scattering his blushing cheeks and his red, parted lips was incredibly arousing.

 

‘What are you doing today, Koori?” There was a voice behind the camera, a woman's voice Victor concluded, and the boy's eyes flickered slightly above the lens as he smiled.

 

“I’ve got a guest today!” he laughed, higher pitched than the laugh Victor was so used to.

 

A guest. Victors jealousy quickly switched from that of the camera-person to that of the man that slowly entered the shot. He was tall, Koori’s head the same height as his shoulders. Victor wracked his brain trying to identify the large figure, dark skin and brown hair a few shades lighter than Koori's tied back into a loose bun. He had no idea. A stranger. He’d never seen anyone slightly like him at all.

 

And then there was a hand on Koori’s throat, grip firm but not too tight. He brought the smaller boy up to his height and kissed him firmly, moving his other hand to the back of his head to grip his hair. When his hands lifted to fist in the taller man’s shirt, the dark haired boy was suddenly jerked back by his hair.

 

“Did I say you could touch me yet?”

 

“I’m sorry, Sir.”

 

And then the hands on his hair and throat were released and he fell to the floor, the impact causing the kitty ears to fall slightly down his head. The man above him smiled as he watched him readjust the headband and look up at him through his eyelashes.

 

The whole scene was mesmerising. Victor’s eyes were glued to the submissive knelt on the floor, watching as his little pink tongue poked out in a silent request for something to occupy his mouth. The silver man’s breath hitched as two fingers were pushed into Koori’s mouth, the kitten happily sucking on the digits.

 

It’d be self-torture if Victor didn’t touch himself. He’d long since become hard and putting off masturbation was just a stupid idea by now. Yeah, maybe it was weird to get yourself off to a video of a guy who’s sleeping form was only separated from Victor by a paper thin wall. Maybe he wouldn’t be able to look Yuuri in the eyes tomorrow morning when his hair was scruffy from sleep. And maybe he would flush at practice when Yuuri skated and his back arched _just so perfectly_.

He would cross those bridges when he came to them. Right now, he was horny and sleep deprived, and just wanted to get it over with and get some rest before having to face the pretty raven in the morning.

  
  
-

It's the next morning, and Victor doesn't know what to do with this newfound information.

 

He’d woken up silently hoping that it was just a dream, but his browser history proved that yes, this was a thing. He's so tempted to bring it up, to tell Yuuri that he knows, but he's also not that much of an idiot. He knows that can only end badly, and believe it or not he doesn’t want to make things awkward or end up moving back to Russia because he saw something he shouldn't've.

 

And he’s so _curious_. He has so many questions he wants to ask but can’t. He wants to know how he got into this business, where he films this stuff, how he finds the time, how he has so many loyal followers and viewers. He also wants to know how much Yuuri makes; half because the amount of different toys and outfits he had was crazy, and half because if it’s good money, then Victor would maybe consider giving it a go.

 

_Maybe if I just don’t think about it, I’ll eventually forget-_

 

And his thought was cut because as if on cue, Yuuri walked into the room; hair sticking in every which way, glasses pushed slightly up his forehead as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with the back of his hand. He was dressed in his usual sleepwear, but today Victor found it way more inappropriate than usual. He was clad in a plain t shirt under an oversized grey hoodie, and blue tartan pajama shorts that fell around the middle of his thighs. He looked beautiful.

  
Victor was screwed, and he knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops i took 349657 years to update sorry ill try to update more often omg but yeah have 4.5k words of porn as a consolation

The proverb ‘curiosity killed the cat’ described Victor perfectly right now. After a day of fidgeting and trying to forget what he saw last night, his curiosity got the better of him and once again he found himself browsing through videos of his student. There weren't too many full length videos; a lot were little teasers with a link in the description on how to purchase the full thing. There were, however, a fuck ton of archived streams, each varying in length from 30 mins to 4 hours.

 

He didn’t know why he was here again. He knew this was intruding on Yuuri’s personal life, and it was none of his business what he got up to in his free time. He knows this, but of course he doesn’t listen to himself. When has he ever done what he should? That's the Victor Nikiforov Way™.

 

And like said before; his curiosity killed him. In the most pleasing way possible. He was...shocked. Intrigued. Mesmerised. Whatever word you used to describe it, Victor was positively infatuated with this new discovery.

 

‘Curiosity killed the cat’, but that isn’t the full proverb. Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.

 

Victor was more than satisfied with his discovery. Yeah, he felt guilty and like a dirty pervert, but looking at how shy and clumsy Yuuri was offline in parallel to online was borderline amusing. How could someone who jumps at the slightest sounds and be terrified of a 15 year old be so confident and seductive when flaunting himself on camera?

 

His satisfaction brought him back to sitting on his bed the next evening with his laptop in on his lap, open on Koorikoneko’s profile.

 

**_Koorikoneko_ **

_Age: 23_

_Sex: Male_

_Interested in: Men_

_Location: Japan_

_About me: Hi, I’m Koori! I’m 23, recently graduated college, living in my hometown in Japan! I like animals (dogs are my favourite!), cooking, singing, and I figure skate! I stream live on Tuesdays and Thursdays at 8pm my local time, and sometimes some little surprise streams throughout the week! :D <3 _

  


Victor shook his head as he read the description. Why the fuck would he write about skating? Competitions put him in spotlight. Anyone could recognise him and leak his information and ruin his career. Whatever, that wasn’t something he could exactly bring up, and figure skating wasn’t too popular of a sport for it to ruin his life or anything. Probably.

 

On one side of the profile were a list of playlists. One titled “Collaborations” caught Victors eye, the little thumbnail showing Yuuri sat with another person who looked about the same age or maybe younger. The background didn’t look at all similar to that of the videos he’d already seen, so he opened the playlist. Most of the videos consisted of Yuuri and the same companion, and all were at least a year old; some shorter, though most were archived live streams. Victor had given up feeling dirty by now, so he just went for it and opened an archived stream.

 

The video was webcam quality; a downgrade from the most recent videos quality, and showed the two figures sat together on a single bed. It didn’t even look like Yuuri tried to change his identity in the slightest. His hair was as it naturally fell and his signature blue framed glasses were perched on his face. He was dressed in a plain dark t-shirt and what looked like boxer shorts (from Yuuri’s cross legged position it was difficult to see if they were shorts or boxers, but judging by how high they rode, Victor assumed they were boxers).

 

The boy next to him was dressed similarly, though his shirt was a soft shade of light green. Said boys skin was quite a bit darker than Yuuri’s, their hair colours matched though this other boys fringe was cut choppily down, and the strands hung dead straight with a small tuft sticking up at the back. He looked familiar.

 

_“Hey everyone! How are you all?”_

 

Yuuri chirped happily to the webcam a few seconds after the stream started. He leaned forward slightly, presumably to read the chat on the screen. The boy next to him waved shyly at the camera.

 

 _“I’ve got a friend here with me today! He’s the one who suggested I start camming in the first place. You probably already know him- it seems a lot of you already do!”_  the japanese boy laughed as he continued looking at the chat, which Victor assumed was people saying they were familiar with the second boy on the bed.

 

_“Care to introduce yourself?”_

 

 _“Hi everyone! My user is HoneyPot, though Honey is fine.”_ The boy smiled. _“I’m Koori’s roommate and fellow camboy...it's weird how long it's taken us to work together, to be honest.”_ he looked over to Yuuri who grinned at him. Roommate. The room did look like a dingy university campus...so this was Yuuri’s college friend? What was his name again? He’d heard stories about him before…

 

Yuuri’s friend from his time in detroit. He was a skater too, from Thailand if Victor wasn’t mistaken. Phichit Chulanont- or, Honey, currently, he guesses. He was cute, Victor had to admit, and the two looked good together despite both looking like the epitome of the twink stereotype.

 

Yuuri spoke again next. _“Right, you guys know the drill by now, but I’ll say again just for tradition's sake: if you tip enough, then whatever request you have will be done! Same as always, except this time there’s two of us.”_ he spoke so casually, as if he wasn’t just telling people that if they payed, him and his friend would perform sexual acts on each other.

 

_“Someone asked how old we are. They must be new.”_

 

_“I’m 19, Koori is 21-”_

 

_“-Though it’s my birthday soon! Are you gonna get me something nice~?”_

 

_“Are you asking me or them?”_

 

_“Both.”_

 

It started slow, tips coming in cheap despite the requests being large.

 

 _“It’s gonna take more than_ that _for us to do that! Who do you think we are?!”_ The tone of the younger boy’s voice was accusatory, though the laugh that slipped after proved his seriousness fake.

 

Not long after, the tips seemed to go up. _“See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?”_ Yuuri smiled as he looked at the chat, presumably seeing the numbers go up. His hands went for the bottom of his own shirt and started pulling it up when Phichit’s hand grabbed his wrist.

 

 _“Let me do it.”_ Yuuri laughed at that, but lifted his arms up to make Phichit’s job easier. His glasses got knocked slightly askew at the movement so his hands went up to fix them and flatten his now ruffled hair. After the shirt had been tossed aside, the younger boy quickly reached out and flicked at one of Yuuri’s nipples, cackling at the shocked wail that Yuuri made as he pulled his arms over his chest.

 

 _“So_ mean _, Honey. It’s your turn now. C’mon, arms up.”_ Phichit paused for a second. Yuuri smiled at him encouragingly, pulling his shirt over his head when he lifted his arms. Yuuri flicked his nipple back, in retaliation. Phichit squeaked more in surprise than pain, glaring at his friend.

 

_“I can’t even feel it. You know that!”_

 

 _“But it was_ payback _. I had to.”_

 

Victor notices for a moment that an inch or so below Phichit’s nipples were two long reddish scars stretching from his sternum to under his armpits. Ah, Yuuri had mentioned before that Phichit was trans. Victor momentarily thinks to tell Yuri back in Russia that there’s another trans skater, but quickly lost his train of thought as Yuuri on the screen squealed loudly.

 

_“Oh my god, thank you! Honey, do you see how much that person tipped just now!?”_

 

_“Holy shit, that was sudden.”_

 

_“So early in the stream too!”_

 

The boys reiterated that the donor could make a request, and laughed after a few seconds of waiting for the tipper to say what they wanted.

 

_“You already want me to suck him off? We’ve barely even started- he isn’t even hard yet! But I can fix that~.”_

 

Phichit uncrossed his legs and turned to face Yuuri, sitting back on his haunches waiting for his friend to move also. Yuuri got the hint and moved to face Phichit, leaning back on his hands and spreading his legs apart slightly so Phichit could sit between them.

 

Phichit stood up on on his knees and snuffled so he was knelt in the v of Yuuri’s legs. He placed a hand on his knee and the other coming up to Yuuri’s shoulder. He said something too quiet for Victor to catch, and after a nod from Yuuri, he leant forward to kiss him slowly. Phichit’s hand moved from Yuuri’s shoulder to the back of his neck, his fingers softly carding through the thin hair at the base of his hairline. Yuuri sighed into the kiss, and Phichit drew back for a second. They shared a giddy grin for a moment before reconnecting, this time kissing deeper.

 

Yuuri definitely looked experienced with kissing, which shouldn’t’ve surprised Victor considering the recent discoveries he’s made...but Yuuri struggled so bad with perfecting his Eros routine that it was as if he’d never even held hands with someone before.

 

On the screen, Phichit’s hand that rested on Yuuri’s knee slowly started inching up his thigh. He absently drew patterns on Yuuri’s thigh as they kissed, and Yuuri’s hand furthest from the camera came up to thread in Phichits hair.

 

Phichit’s lips trailed from Yuuri’s lips down his neck, all the while his hand loving further up his friend's leg. Yuuri tipped his head back on instinct, sighing softly and gently rubbing the thai boys scalp. At the same time as Phichit’s hand reached Yuuri’s crotch, he bit down on Yuuri’s neck, eliciting a yelp from the taller boy. He pulled Phichit’s head up by his hair and smacked him lightly on the head.

 

 _“Don’t, you’re gonna leave a mark!”_ his words held no bite though, he only shook his head at Phichit’s responding giggle and swatted lightly at him again.

 

Phichit’s free hand moved to Yuuri’s other knee, and Yuuri opened his mouth to say something before being cut off by his own soft whimper as Phichit’s busy hand pressed harder onto his crotch. Phichit smiled deviously, gripping Yuuri’s dick through his boxers and stroking along the hardening length. Yuuri gasped, eyes narrowing at the boy between his legs.

 

_“C’mon, don’t tease.”_

 

_“I’m literally not even teasing, you’re just impatient.”_

 

_“They asked for your mouth, though.”_

 

 _“And you’ll_ get _my mouth. Just_ wait . _”_

 

Their playful bickering was so cutely domestic and endearing, Victor couldn’t help but smile. Is pornography supposed to be sweet? Probably not. But it was hard not to find it endearing when the two were squabbling over a blowjob like children and sharing toys.

 

Phichit’s mouth went back to work on Yuuri’s neck as he kept up his movements with his hand, though this time when he bit softly at the junction of his neck and shoulder, Yuuri only whimpered and tipped his head back. Phichit moved down to his collarbone then, paying attention to an area of skin with harsh sucks. Yuuri whined and attempted to push his hips harder into Phichits palm. The action only cause Phichit to remove his hands and mouth from his friends skin all together, and Yuuri shot him a glare and a pout.

 

Phichit eyed his handiwork on Yuuri’s collarbone with a smile, before looking up at his friends unhappy face.

 

 _“As much as I’d love to tease you for ages, I haven’t sucked your dick in ages and even_ I’m _getting impatient.”_ Phichit’s words were met with a breathy laugh from Yuuri and a nod that seemed to mean _‘go on, then’._

 

Yuuri leant back on both his hands again, watching as Phichit shuffled back on his knees and lowered himself so he was laid on his stomach between Yuuri’s thighs. His hands went up; one to knead at Yuuri’s inner thigh, the other up to brush his fingers over his hip. Phichit leant up to press a kiss just under Yuuri’s navel, and then another, and another, until Yuuri’s hand came down once again to Phichits hair.

 

 _“Hone~y.”_ Yuuri’s voice came out as a whine, stretching out the last syllable and pouting.

 

 _“Okay, damn, when did you get so_ _needy_ _?”_

 

 _“Just now. C’mon, plea-”_  His words were cut off my his own gasp as Phichit started mouthing at his clothed erection. He kept at it for a moment, until Yuuri’s grip tightened in his hair and he looked as if he was about to speak again. Phichit cut him off before he could say anything.

 

 _“Yeah, yeah, I know.”_ His voice came out as a sigh, and he pulled Yuuri’s boxers down enough to free his dick. He held the base with one hand to steady it, not even thinking about teasing as his mouth quickly got to work. He took it as far as he could straight away, and apparently Yuuri wasn’t expecting that because he let out a high pitched _“Ah!”_  and bucked his hips upward. Phichit’s free hand went to hold his hip down, but he otherwise seemed unphased.

 

For a small, innocent looking boy, it seemed Phichit was confident in his abilities in giving head. He worked quickly, alternating between paying attention to the head whilst stroking the shaft, and taking all the way to the base and swallowing before pulling back and repeating. Yuuri’s dick wasn’t exactly small, it was of average length and maybe a bit thicker than most, but Phichit seemed to take it with ease.

 

_“I forgot how good you are with your mouth, fuck-”_

 

Yuuri’s grip tightened and loosened in Phichit’s hair, and it was obvious he was struggling to keep his eyes open. He tried to stay focused on what his friend was doing between his legs but every now and then he would toss his head back and whine, before quickly looking down again.

 

 _“Ah, if you keep it up, this’ll be over embarrassingly fast…”_ Yuuri’s voice was slightly shaky and breathy, and he moved his hand to push Phichit’s bangs up and out of his face so he could see his face properly. Any product present in the thai boys hair did well to keep his hair out of his face for now, and Yuuri’s hand went down to Phichit’s chin. He stroked his thumb across Phichit’s lips where they were stretched around his cock and moaned as Phichit looked up at him through his lashes, never once slowing his pace.

 

 _“Don’t look at me like that, you look too pretty right now,”_ Phichit’s eyes squinted when he couldn’t help but grin at Yuuri’s words despite the dick in his mouth. He pulled off, hand still stroking as he looked up and spoke.

 

 _“Do you want to cum? Or do you wanna wait…?”_ Yuuri glanced over to the camera and looked as if he forgot it was there. He squinted at the screen, reading the chat before giving a small laugh and turning back to his friend.

 

_“They want me to cum on your face...is that okay?”_

 

Phichit grinned. _“Of course. Tell me when you’re close.”_ And with that, Phichit’s lowered his head again and put his mouth back to use.

 

Victor observed that Phichit seemed to have a sort of oral fixation. For starters, he seemed to really enjoy giving head. Secondly, every now and then he would pull off and suck and bite at Yuuri’s thighs, hips, stomach, anywhere he could reach. That, and his earlier desire to kiss and bite at Yuuri’s neck.

 

Yuuri was obviously enjoying it though; breathily moaning when Phichit sucked a bruise on to his inner thigh; high pitched whining when he bit at his hipbones. At a particularly harsh bite, Yuuri yelped and instinctively jerked his hips. In response, Phichit landed a hard slap to his outer thigh, muttering a _“Do you ever stay still?”_ under his breath. Yuuri moaned at the slap too, and Phichit just shook his head at the needy boy above him before going back to the task at hand.

 

It wasn’t long until Yuuri was gasping and pulling at his friends hair.

 

_“Ah- Honey, I'm close, I’m-”_

 

Phichit pulled off straight away, and suddenly it was like his personality flipped. The whole time he was sucking Yuuri off, he held a confident and determined demeanor, but now he looked relaxed and submissive as he jerked Yuuri’s cock in front of his face and licked at the head a little.

 

Yuuri looked thoroughly fucked from just a blowjob. His arm holding him up was shaking as were his thighs, he was gasping and whining with heavy breaths, and his hips were stuttering like crazy. He looked absolutely gorgeous, Victor thinks- has been thinking this whole time. What was at first endearing and adorable, had now turned Victor on to no end.

 

Looking at Yuuri’s flushed face and parted lips made him fantasize about doing that to him. He would love to be the one between his legs, with his cock down his throat, drawing those beautiful noises from him. He thought about being the one to leave bite marks and bruises over Yuuri’s skin, thought about what it’d be like to bring his hand down on the soft looking skin and seeing it turn pink.

 

Maybe that was unprofessional, seeing as he was Yuuri’s coach, but since when has anything about their relationship been professional? He’d met Yuuri in japan half naked, for fucks sake, and their flirting was far from subtle. And who could blame him? Yuuri was fucking stunning, how could he _not_ want to fuck him hard into 2020?

 

Before he knew what he was doing, Victor had his hand down his pants and was pumping his dick. Oops. Well, it was inevitably going to happen; the scene on the screen was too hot to not get hard over. Maybe it was because he knew the people that it had that much of an effect on him...yeah, that’d make sense.

 

On screen, Yuuri’s gasps and moans were getting louder and louder. At long last, he cried out and screwed his eyes shut, letting his orgasm wash over him. Between his legs, Phichits hand never slowed. He, too, shut his eyes and he opened his mouth as Yuuri’s cum splattered across his face. There was a lot, painting Phichit’s chin, cheeks, forehead, even getting some in his hair.

 

Phichit’s hand eventually slowed to a stop, and he leant forward to lick at Yuuri’s tip a little before tucking him back into his boxers and shuffling back so he was on his knees again. He licked at his lips, tasting Yuuri’s cum on his face and smiling. Above him, Yuuri was trying to catch his breath, now looking down at the young boy between his thighs.

 

He reached a hand out and swiped a bit of cum off of Phichit’s cheek with his fingers and brought it down to Phichit’s mouth. The thai boy opened his mouth obediently and sucked on Yuuri’s two fingers, keeping eye contact the whole time. Yuuri pulled his fingers free and did it again; gathering the cum from Phichit’s face and having him lick it off his fingers. You’d expect someone wouldn’t be too thrilled to eat cum off of someone’s fingers, but Phichits eyes were lidded and his breathing was heavy and he just looked so _greedy_.

 

When Yuuri was satisfied, he pushed his two fingers down on Phichit’s tongue, effectively opening his jaw. He kept his fingers like that, watching with a soft smile as drool leaked a little out the side of Phichit’s red, swollen mouth. Yuuri then took his fingers out and gently gripped at his friends chin and pulled him up so their faces were inches apart. Yuuri previously wrecked expression was gone and was now replaced with confidence, while Phichit looked as if _he_ was the one who just got blown.

 

_“Good boy. C’mere.”_

 

Yuuri’s soft words caused Phichit to whimper and press their mouths together. Yuuri’s hand moved to Phichit’s waist as they kissed and pulled him closer. Phichit stumbled a little on his knees for a moment, breaking the kiss. Yuuri let go for a moment, pulling his legs up to sit cross legged and patting his now crossed thighs, signalling for Phichit to sit on his lap.

 

He happily obliged, shuffling to straddle Yuuri’s thighs and resting his arms over his shoulders. Yuuri’s hands lift to Phichit’s waist and they kiss again, Phichit desperately trying to grind on Yuuri’s lap and whining into his mouth.

 

It was a sight to behold; the two seemingly forgot about the chat going as they made out. Not that it really mattered too much. They looked as if they were going in the direction that the people watching would’ve wanted.

 

One of Yuuri’s hands began to wander, sliding from Phichit’s waist to rub at his hip and then behind him to grab at his clothed ass. Phichit squeaked against Yuuri’s lips, his hips pushing back into Yuuri’s hand involuntarily. Yuuri lifted his hand for a second, then quickly brought it down in a sharp slap against Phichit’s backside. He yelped, and Yuuri smacked again, drawing a whimper and moan from the boy on his lap and smiling at the reaction.

 

_“Is this okay?”_

 

_“Mhm. Again, please. It-Ah! It’s nice.”_

 

Phichit pulled back from their kiss to rest his head against Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri smacked a few more times in quick succession, listening to Phichit’s whimpers and moans before rubbing his hand soothingly across his sore ass. He squeezed once more and brought his hand up and around to his front. He rubbed between Phichit’s legs over his boxers, the smaller boy pushing down against the much wanted friction and mewled.

 

 _“You’re this wet just from giving me head?”_ Yuuri sounded astonished and he dragged his fingers across Phichits wet underwear.

 

 _“You know I like giving head, Y- Koori please touch me.”_  The desperate, pleading tone in Phichit’s voice seemed to spur Yuuri on because he immediately complied, his hand dipping under the waistband of Phichit’s boxers and touching him properly.

 

Phichit outright shouted, burying his face into Yuuri’s neck. A muffled stream of _“shit shit shit shit yes yes oh god,”_ leaving his mouth as he grinded himself against Yuuri’s hand.

 

 _“Jesus, you’re soaked.”_ Yuuri’s words weren’t meant to be dirty talk; it was just a shocked observation, but Phichit moaned nonetheless.

 

_“Yeah that’s what happens when people with vaginas get horny, now hurry up and- Oh shit, yes yes yes…”_

 

Victor watched intensely as the two stayed like that for a while; Yuuri’s fingers working magic under Phichit’s boxers and the latter writhing in his lap. It was undeniably hot, he had to admit, seeing Yuuri like this with kiss bitten lips, blooming bruises on his skin and his hand down someone's pants. The only thing that’d make it hotter, Victor thinks, is that if it was _his_ pants Yuuri’s hand was down; if it was _Yuuri’s_ hand wrapped around his cock right now instead of his own.

 

Back in the video, Yuuri slipped his hand out of Phichits underwear, much to his dismay. The younger boy whined and lifted his head up to see what the matter was, but just groaned loudly when Yuuri looked him in the eye and sucked on his wet fingers. Fuck, did Yuuri look good with something in his mouth.

 

Just when Victor thought he couldn’t get any more surprises, Yuuri on screen asks his friend,

 

_“Do you want to...sit on my face?”_

 

With that, Victor groans. The thought of sitting on Yuuri’s face- or even better, Yuuri sitting on _his_ while he eats him out, is unbelievably arousing. Victor's mind wanders to thinking of what Yuuri might look and sound like when recieving a rim job. Would he writhe and push his hips up against Victor’s tongue or would he clench at the unfamiliar feeling? Would his thighs instinctively spread apart, or would they shake and close around Victor’s head? Would he yell? Whimper? Cry?

 

Sadly for Victor, his train of thought was stopped prematurely as his phone chimed loudly next to him. He sighed, pausing the video on screen and picking up his phone. A text from Chris. It wasn’t even anything important, and Victor was about to get annoyed that Chris just interrupted him when his eyes fell on the time and date on his phone.

  


7:44pm. Tuesday.

 

That means- shit, Yuuri is due to go live in, like, 15 minutes.

 

Victor quickly scrambled from his bed (tucking his dick so it didn’t look like he had a boner, obviously), and made his way to Yuuri’s room nextdoor. The door was open, and Yuuri wasn’t there. Victor made for the kitchen then, spotting Mari.

 

“Have you seen Yuuri?”

 

“He left for Minako’s not long ago, she usually helps him with ballet on Tuesdays.”

 

Duh. Victor should know that; he’d asked time and time again if he could go along with him to Minako’s studio, but been turned down every time.

 

 _“You’ll just distract me. I know you.”_ Yuuri had said, and whilst that was true, Victor would never admit that.

 

Back in Victor’s room, the time was ticking and Victor was getting increasingly nervous. He wanted to watch it live, obviously, but somehow that felt _too_ personal. He wasn’t sure what it was, but the thought that Yuuri was currently out elsewhere and Victor could watch him at the exact moment without him knowing...felt dirty. And wrong.

 

But did that stop him? Like hell it did.

 

He was chewing on his thumbnail as the minutes counted down, staring at his screen waiting for the stream to start. The chat was already booming with people and for a moment Victor considered making an account on the site so he could comment. But _that_ would be _way_ too personal. That, and the fact that as he was having the thought, the screen flickered and the stream started.

 

There he was. Yuuri Katsuki, in all his glory, sat on the same wooden flooring as his most recent videos. His hair was pushed back, a single red hair clip with a strawberry on it pinning it out of the way. No glasses. His usual glitter was scattered across his cheeks, today a light pink sprinkled on his skin like a glittery blush. Victor noticed something wrong straight away though.

 

Okay. Why the _fuck_ was Yuuri sat there in Victor’s _‘Russian olympics’_ jacket? He was clad in tight black jeans and a plain tee with a neck hole so large you could see his collarbones and most of his shoulders, and _Victor’s damn sports jacket_ over the top. It was way too big; the sleeves falling over his hands and if he stood it’d probably fall around the middle of his ass.

 

He looked fucking beautiful, and poor, poor tomcat Victor was well and truly killed by his own damn curiosity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that and the fact tht yuuri is a fuckin menace who needs to be stopped (but not rly)

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to update skatesquad today but i just had this idea in my head nd it WOULDNT GO AWAY so i did this....it took long af to write??? bc skatesquad is such a different style, it took longer to get to the same amount of words in this that id usually post in tht...if tht makes sense.
> 
> aNYWAY I HOPE U LIKE IT PLS TELL ME IF U WANT MORE BC I RLY LIKE THIS AU AND I HOPE U DO TOO
> 
> (also koorikoneko means ice kitty fshgdfs i hate mysELF)


End file.
